The Animal Master Mamado
by ZatchBellFan
Summary: KK me finds a 12 year old girl with abook out in the forest. What things could happen, and what could this girl from another world be doing here? I stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Howdy to all of you! Yes, this is a made up story. Shade is not real in the series, just my own made up mamado. There's not much else besides the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way. If I did, Burago would be king by now. :)

K, on to the story!

The Animal Master Mamado

Chapter I

Asleep in my bed was I, KK. I was still in my clothes that I had worn for two days now. My best friend was in the room across the hall, door shut and probably messing around with her pets. She adored animals, and couldn't put them down. She was sort of odd, but it was only natural for her kind. She was fairly tall, about my size. She was 12, same age as me, and was a lot like me. A punk, hyper all of the time except at serious times, and loved the color black.

I must say that she has an odd clothing style. She wears a black shirt and black jeans with matching black paws for shoes. On her hands are also black paws, only adding to the odd feeling I had when I met her. Her hair is to her shoulders with bluish highlights, and her cape is a black one with a dark blue paw symbol on it. Her eyes have spike marks under and above them, a very odd thing indeed because you can't take them off.

It had only been that same day when I had met her, and she was very happy to meet a human for some odd reason. At first I was very confused, and I hardly understood what she had meant…

Begin Flashback

_I walked along the forest, having no desire to go back home after school so soon. I kept walking until I heard a rustle in the bushes. Something jumped out, another 12-year-old girl. She jumped out and threw a book in my direction. I looked down at it, I loved books, but this was different, it glowed. I grabbed it, giving a quick glance at the other girl, who at the moment was urging me to open the book. I did open it, and to my surprise, even though it was different language, I could read it._

"_Clawsen." I read in a hesitant voice, afraid of what might happen._

_Suddenly, The other girl jumped into the air. She started to take the form of a werewolf, her claws growing about one foot long. She charged at a nearby tree and slashed it. The tree fell to the ground, the girl walking back over to me, smirking. She was in her normal form again, and finally spoke as she outstretched her hand with the paw on it, "It's Shade."_

_I grinned in her direction and shook her paw, "Awesome! I'm KK! It's nice to meet you, Shade. I just don't understand about the book."_

_Shade had sat down on a log and had a grin on her face, "Well. Have you ever heard of mamados?"_

_I pondered this, "Actually, my friend at school, who has a mamado of her own, tried explaining it to me. I pretty well understand it."_

_Shade made a bigger grin, "Good. That gives me more time to rest! I've been walking for three days now to find a human partner!"_

_So, we headed to my house. I had stayed after school, so it was almost sunset. We got inside, and Shade plopped herself inside the extra room, shutting the door behind her._

End Flashback

Yes, her name was Shade. She was a mamado and a very hyper one, as I had figured out soon enough. She was still in her room, and had not come out. I thought that every once and a while, I heard a sniffle. Was something wrong? I didn't dare walk in on her; my friend had told me mamados had high tempers. I could believe it. I figured I would skip school tomorrow, since my parents were always on business trips and didn't care about my school life.

I had woken up, and had the mamado book propped up on my stomach so I could study it. Some of the words were blue, one was black, the one I could read. Her book was a dark dark orange color, almost black. I finally shut the book and sighed, setting it on my bedside table. I heard Shade's door open, and I sat up. Shade had come out of her room, slightly wiping her eyes. I followed her silently. She was walking out the back door, and I was very confused.

She walked out the door and sat down on our back porch. I also walked out silently, making no noises. Shade noticed me without looking, "Hello KK."

I sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked at me, her blue eyes were now a red color, probably because she had been crying, and said, "It's nothing for you to worry about, not yet. You know how some of us have siblings who are also in this war, right?"

I nodded slightly; did she have a sibling in the war? She looked at the ground, "Well, my brother is in this war, a bit of a power freak. Ever since…"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she got back up, walking inside. I followed, "Ever since what?"

She shut her door as she went inside and said, "Nothing. I said too much."

So, I also went into my room. It had to be horrible to have to fight your own brother in a war. I went to sleep quickly, and had no dreams, only blackness in my mind.

The next morning, Shade was back to her normal hyper self. I woke to find her door was open again, and she was playing with the TV in her room. I smiled at the sight and walked into her room, "Breakfast! What do you want?"

Shade dropped the remote and said, "Um…I had a lot of fish when I was little, so that sounds good!"

I made an odd face, fish wasn't for breakfast! "Um…"

Shade frowned, "What?"

I decided it was okay, I was in a big war now, so I guess anything was okay as long as Shade stayed here with me, "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go! Do you prefer cooked or fried?"

Shade smirked, "Your funny. I prefer raw, thanks!"

My eye twitched, "What?"

Shade skipped out of the house, with me close behind. She had found a lake not far away and I plopped myself down in the grass, watching her try and fish out something, "Curse these stupid fish!" I heard her yell.

She finally caught a pretty big one and ripped it in half, handing some to me, "Try it! It's very good, and healthy!"

I picked it up and stuck my tongue out, sniffing it. It smelled okay so it must have been fine. I took a bite and immediately loved it, "Wow! That is good!"

We ate for a while, until I heard a limo go by in the street. We were pretty close to the street, so Shade and I stood up to see whom the limo belonged to. We stayed hidden in the bushes, and I smirked when I saw who it was, "Oh. It's that girly-pants Sherry Bellmond, and her little friend. No clue what his name is though."

Sherry and the other guy stepped out of the limo and started to walk down the street. The guy's eyes and Shade's eyes met and they gave each other odd looks. Shade started to twitch, "Burago…!"

HeeHee! Cliffy for all of you! Oh well, the next chapter is worth the wait!


	2. Chapter 2

Miss me? I was waiting for a couple reviews before I even continued (I'm not greedy!). So, here they are –

Wolf of the Blue Moon – I'm glad you like it! I updated as quick as I could, just waited for one or two reviews:)

Crying White Wolf – Here's the next chapter!

So, I was pretty happy with most of them. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way. If I did, Burago would be king by now. :)

The Animal Master Mamado

Chapter II

Recap: **Sherry and the other guy stepped out of the limo and started to walk down the street. The guy's eyes and Shade's eyes met and they gave each other odd looks. Shade started to twitch, "Brago…!"**

The guy who seemed to be called Brago widened his eyes, "Get out of here, Shade!"

Shade frowned, "But didn't you miss me, it's been forever, I-"

Brago growled, "No, I didn't miss you! You always tagged along me and I hated it, get out of my site before I attack!"

Sherry noticed the commotion and turned towards Shade and me, "Brago? You know these people?"

Brago looked at Sherry, "Just the mamado, the other one is unknown to me. Probably the weak human owner."

Now, I don't take this kind of insults of being weak, so I jumped up with my book open, "How dare you! I'll show you and your big fluffy black guy how weak I am! Clawsen!"

Brago made an odd face, "Fluffy?"

Shade gasped and couldn't help but jump into the air and turned into her werewolf form. She charged at Brago, knocking him back. His red pupils disappeared and he glared up at Sherry, "Get it out!"

Sherry nodded and pulled a black book from out of her belt, "Take this! Gravirei!"

Brago shot gravity power form out of his hand, sending Shade and me to the ground. I looked over at her, "Now what?"

Sherry smirked, "Newbies, eh? I could have guessed from the way you just exposed your book like idiots. Reis!"

Brago stuck out his hand and a blue ball shot from his hand, going right for me. Since the gravity had worn off, I turned around, shielding the book beneath me. The ball hit my back, and I screamed in pain. Shade ran over to me and helped me up, "You okay, KK?"

I nodded slowly and got up. Before I could read another spell, I noticed Shade was standing up in front of Brago, frowning, "How rude can you get, Brago? You think just because our parents died that you can go around and hurt people like a maniac?" Tears had started pouring down her cheeks, "I disagree! It isn't right! Believe me, I hate this whole idea of war, I don't care if I don't become queen, the only thing I want is for you to become king. It would make me so happy to see you on that throne!"

So that was it, her parents died. How sad, also adding on the fact that her brother didn't care about her. I now had tears going down my cheeks, and I couldn't shake them off, "I also disagree. There is no reason for someone to abandon their own sister, and go all rough and tough because your parents died! So now I'm angry! I will do all I can to get Shade out of this war winner, whether she wants that or not! She deserves it more than you do!"

I looked down at the book to see that it was glowing. I looked at the new set of black words, "Shade! I can read a new spell!"

Shade grinned, "Let's see it then!"

I smirked, "Right! ZeruFang!"

Shade suddenly grew long fangs and turned into a saber tooth cat. She ran for Brago, piercing her fangs right into his side. He jumped back in pain and glared at Sherry, "Get in the limo and let's get out of here!"

Sherry nodded, and immediately they were in the limo, driving off. I looked at Shade; she was back in her normal self, and was crying hard. She fell to her knees and I walked over to her, bending down and patting her back, "It's okay. Let's get home." She got up and nodded, following me back to the house.

As soon as we got there, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. I just walked into my room and plopped onto my bed, studying the dark orange book. Two spells in two days. This war was going to be harder than I had anticipated. Oh well, it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I was still worried about that Brago. He seemed very strong, and how could he just abandon his sister like that?

I set the book down, not even able to study it with these things running through my mind. I wanted to go see how Shade was doing, but I stayed in my bed. I wouldn't ever think about entering her room, if I did, I might have either woke her up, or probably gotten her angry. I looked over to my laptop on my desk. It was shut, and turned off. I walked over to it, and sat down on my black stool.

I popped my fingers before opening the laptop and turning it on. Maybe I could find out a little about Sherry and Brago. As soon as the laptop was loaded, and turned on, I got on the Internet. I went to a site with image searching, and searched Sherry Bellmond. Just as I though, there were lots of pictures. Well, what could I expect, she was rich!

I clicked on the first image I saw, and brought it up to a large size. There was Sherry as about a ten-year-old. She was sitting on a log with another girl that had short brown hair, and definetly didn't look as clean and rich as Sherry did. That picture gave me no info, so I went to the next one. It had Sherry a little older, sitting on a bench outside. Beside her was Brago, who wasn't looking at the camera. He was facing the ground, and obviously annoyed looking.

I went to the next; it looked like one of those newspaper pictures. It had Sherry and Brago fighting another mamado. The mamado was unknown to me, but I just ignored it. That was enough pictures for today, anyway. I shut my laptop and made my way to the kitchen. Maybe eating would get my mind off things.

Turns out, there was nothing to eat. All that we had were old hotdogs, rice, and very old pickles. I frowned and stuck out my tongue, "Eww…"

I walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed the black remote off of the top of the TV and turned the power on. There was Dr. Phil. Ooh, I hated him. I flipped through the channels, movies, sports, cartoons, health, and animals…

"Turn back." Said a voice behind me.

I looked behind me to see Shade standing there, smiling once again. I smiled, "Your okay now?"

Shade nodded, "Oh…and what does this thing do…I just saw animals and knew I needed to watch it."

I shook my head, "It's a TV. TVs have different channels for everyone's liking and they come with a remote," I picked up the remote, "It's used to switch channels, turn up or down volume, and even turn the power off. That simple!"

Shade grabbed the remote and turned the volume up really loud. I didn't say anything; I actually enjoyed loud music or TVs. We watched 'Animal Planet' all night until Shade got tired. I also was getting tired; it had been an eventful day. So, we turned off the TV and headed to our rooms. As soon as I had lain on my bed, I was asleep.

The next morning, I actually changed. I put on some jeans and a black shirt with a cat on it. I had also found a bag that was big enough for the book. Shade still had her normal clothes on, and was stinking worse than ever. "Maybe you should take a shower, Shade." I said as I met up with her in the hallway. She nodded; did she actually know a little something about showers?

She came out with her clothes back on, and her hair dry. I frowned, "Did you take one?"

She bit her lip, "Maybe…"

I smiled, "Oh well. Let's go!"

Shade saw me heading for the door and her eyes widened, "Back out there? But, the mamados….they might attack us. You have the book, right?"

I pointed to the bag on my back, "Safely locked up in there. I put a lock on it…don't ask."

Shade smiled, "Good! It's safe then!"

I nodded as I got my shoes on. But, mamado battles were what I was aiming for today. First, we would train, then we would look for mamados. I looked up at Shade, "We're training first today."

Shade nodded, "Okay! Sounds fun."

So, we got outside and walked and walked in the forest until we came to a nice clearing. I thought this was good enough and looked around for a target. I saw a small rock on the ground, which would be a good starter. I was about to read out a spell for her to attack it with, but someone's voice interrupted me.

"Look! A cutie and a mamado!"

Cliffy! Now, I realize some of you are thinking by this point, 'Brago's parents didn't die!' or 'Brago doesn't have a sister!'

Now, this is a fan fiction site, so I feel no regret in typing these things in my story. It's my made up story, give me some freedom!

None of you asked that stuff, just clearing that up. For this chapter I want a little more reviews, I love them! And, I want to update as quickly as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Back once more! Sorry I didn't update quickly, I was very busy! Anyways, I am _very_ happy with the reviews I got! Here are my reviewers –

Twilight Memories – Thank you so much! Hee, poor Brago. Here is the next chapter!

Crying White Wolf – I like cliffys! They are such a great place to stop! Thanks!

Wolf of the Blue Moon – Thanks once again!

Okay, I guess I should continue! I will warn you that I am terrible at fighting scenes! Ye' be warned!

The Animal Master Mamado

Chapter III

Recap - **I was about to read out a spell for her to attack the rock with, but someone's voice interrupted me. "Look! A cutie and a mamado!"**

I turned around, and saw a teenager with a light teal book smirking in my direction. I looked at Shade, and she frowned. The teen had dark-red hair in a small ponytail with two strands sticking out. His shirt was pink with some kind of symbol on it, and his pants were tan with one chain.

I frowned and opened my book, "I guess you have a mamado too, dork, so where is he?"

The teen opened his own book, "Two things, girl. One, my name is Eido, not dork. Two, you'll soon see my mamado. In about five seconds… Jikir!"

I looked around, and finally looked back in his direction, smirking, "Nice mamado, Eido."

Eido just kept his face like it was and crossed his arms, "Just wait…"

Before I could say a thing, I was blown back against a tree, along with Shade. I got up and frowned, "What the-?"

I couldn't finish, because right in front of Shade and me was a mamado. A short one, too. His hair had two large points and one strand sticking out at the front. His shirt was pink with a yellow H in the middle, and his shorts were orange (I think?). He kept a frown on his face and looked up at me, then turned around and walked back to Eido.

Eido patted his mamado's head and smiled, "This is Hyde! He can control the wind, as you might have figured out already!"

He snorted with laughter and Hyde gave him a glare, "Can we just get this over with?"

I looked down at the dark orange book in my hands, and then at Shade. She nodded, "Go ahead. I'm ready."

I smiled, "Good! Cause we're going to kick their butts!"

Shade also smiled and got in ant attack position. I moved my eyes back to the book and read out a spell, "ZeruFang!"

Shade grew long fangs, turning into a saber-tooth and charged for Hyde. Hyde fell back as the fangs thwacked him in the stomach. Eido frowned, "Hey! That wasn't very nice! Jikir!"

Shade had already changed back into her regular form and we were once more blown back against the tree. I grunted and got up quickly, Shade following suite. Once we had gotten back up, I read another spell, "Clawsen!"

Shade jumped into the air, transforming into a werewolf, and once again charged for Hyde. He dodged this time; Shade claws getting stuck in a nearby tree. She tried to pull them out, but they wouldn't budge, "Curse my ways of attacking like a maniac…"

I glared at Hyde and he just kept frowning, "What's wrong? Your mamado too weak?"

I looked back down at the book and thought, _what do I do now? She can't get her claws out, so I have no way of attacking…unless…_ I had a good idea, "Shade! You can use this next attack to get out, trust me! ZeruFang!"

As she transformed into the saber-tooth, she used her fangs to chop the tree in half, getting her paw out. She padded over to Hyde and whacked him in the face with her fangs. He fell back and grunted, "Eido! What are you waiting for?"

Eido smiled, "Oops! Jikir!"

Hyde rolled his eyes before getting up blasting more wind towards Shade and me. We fell back with a thud, and quickly got back up. I growled, "Leave us alone! Clawsen!"

Shade turned into her werewolf form again and charged towards Hyde. He dodged most of the swings from her, but finally got hit and thrown back against Eido. This time they fell back, and Shade ran back to me, in her normal form again. Eido got up and grunted, "We'll see you again!"

He grabbed Hyde and ran towards the street. We watched him go and looked back at each other. Shade smirked, "He was scared. We shoed him, eh?"

I smiled, "Yep! Sure did!"

So, we decided training wasn't necessary for today, and headed back to the house. When we got there, Shade was happy the rest of the day. When it was time to go to sleep, she slept better than she ever had before. I was beginning to wonder if she was getting over having to fight her brother. I soon found that she was ready to face him, once she had gone to catch some fish.

Once she had gone, I headed to her room; it was a good time to find out more about her. I saw that on the desk in the corner were a piece of paper and a pen. The piece of paper had writing on it, so I read it.

**Dear brother,**

**I still don't understand why you would want to attack me when I'm your sister, but I hope your ready for me. I'm coming to get you, and I'll burn your book whether it means my brother dies or not. I just want to be happy, not hated by my own sibling. I guess I'll see you later. Oh, and just to tell you, your owner looked like a real dork, she didn't seem like the type of person to be your owner. **

**Well, anyway, be ready. I suppose you are, but just warning you!**

**Your sis,**

**Shade**

I gasped, what was she thinking? We weren't going to attack him head on, not yet! He seemed way out of our league, and Shade seemed so confident in that letter that she could beat him. I shrugged it off and headed back to my room. Shade came back later and sent the letter away with a bird. I watched, but she didn't know I knew what it was.

I hoped that Brago would get the letter, maybe he would write back. Or maybe he would be just as rude as last time and crumple it up. Either way, he would read it. Maybe he would even come back for a rematch…

There it is! Again, sorry I didn't update quickly! Aren't you so glad it wasn't really a cliffy like the others? Well, that was chapter three! I can't wait to write chapter four, it won't have much of Shade and KK, but more of other people.

You might know who…


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaack! Um…here's chap. 4! Had fun writing this, since it has Brago in it! Anyway, to the reviewers!

Wolf of the Blue Moon – Thanks again!

Twilight Memories – Yeah, Brago's my favorite too! But, I absolutely hate Sherry and the whole Sherry/Brago idea… Thanks for reviewing!

angel691991 – Here is the next chapter!

Now, on with the story!

The Animal Master Mamado

Chapter 4

The bird flew threw the sky with the letter in its beak. It was in the forest now. Below it were two people, one was Brago, and the other was Sherry. Sherry had the black book out and was looking up at the bird, "Try hitting that bird, Brago. Gravirei!"

Brago's hand flung into the air and started to glow light purple. The bird fell to the ground with a thud and Sherry noticed it had a letter, "What's that?" she asked as she ran over to the letter, picked it up, and opened it, "It's a letter! And it's for you, Brago!"

Brago made an odd face, "For me? That can't be…" He grabbed it from Sherry's hands and skimmed it, "Oh, it's from my bratty little sister…"

Sherry sat down, "Really? That's odd. Is she the one that we fought yesterday?"

Brago slightly nodded, "Yep. She's the one. She says she'll be ready for us…like I can believe that…"

There was silence for a moment, but Sherry broke it, "Tell me more about her…"

Brago sat down and leaned his head against a tree, "Why should I, I don't want to."

Sherry frowned, "Because I want you to."

Brago rolled his eyes, "Fine…" he lowered to a whisper, "Stupid humans…"

Sherry crossed her arms, "I heard that! Now, about your sister."

Brago sighed, "Whatever. She's twelve, her name is Shade, she's annoying, exactly like me in battle, loves black to death."

Sherry smiled, "Sounds like the annoying little sibling a lot of people have."

Brago frowned, "Not funny."

Sherry frowned again, "Hey, I tried. So, tell me more about your and your sister's past."

Brago got up, "I don't want to."

Sherry also got up, "If your going to be that way then maybe I should just go away!"

Brago sat back down and turned his head away from her, "Fine. When I was six, and she was four, we were out hunting for some food. I was actually teaching her how to hunt, since she wasn't really the best at it. When we got back to our home as you might call it, our parents were lying on the ground, dead. My sister didn't understand, so I quickly got her out of the building. I vowed that I would have to tell her at some point, but not now. When she was ten, and I twelve, I told her. She didn't take it well. She ran away, didn't come back until after two years. Then, we found out we had to go to earth. That's basically it."

Sherry made a sad face, "That's horrible. So, you really never knew your parents well?"

Brago shook his head and sighed, getting up, "I'm going to go eat something."

Sherry nodded and watched him walk away. How sad to have never known your own parents.

_Meanwhile_

I sat in my room once again, wondering if the letter got to Brago. It probably did, but he just ignored it was my guess. Shade was in her room, and I had no clue what she was doing. I soon found out when she walked into my room, "Hey KK?"

I turned away from my desk, "Yeah?"

Shade smiled, "Can I go hunt some fish?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just be careful."

Shade also nodded, "Alright, see you around night time!"

I watched her leave my room and heard the front door open and close. I hoped she wouldn't run into anyone bad.

Shade walked and walked until she found a lake. She sat down next to it and watched the fish swim around. The fish were swimming fast for some reason, like something was bothering them. She reached into the water and grabbed a fish, starting to eat it, "Oh, I was so hungry…"

She continued to eat and eat, until she noticed a figure on the other side of the lake, farther away. The figure was obviously also staring at her, making Shade freak out. The figure suddenly became visible, and spoke to Shade, "Sister."

Shade jumped back, "Brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5 is here! This one is good, no worries. I didn't update quickly because I was down at my grandma's and I couldn't update. They had a laptop, but with no interent… it kind of stunk… On to reviewers!

Crying White Wolf – Sorry I didn't update quickly, here's the next chapter!

Twilight Memories - Cliffhangers are evil, aren't they? Heh. Here's the next chapter.

Wolf of the Blue Moon – Here is next chapter.

The Animal Master Mamado

Chapter 5

Shade got up and look in the direction where her brother was standing, "It is you, right?"

Brago got up closer to the river and sat down, "What do you think?"

Shade sat back down and frowned, "Why did you come looking for me?"

Brago frowned and growled, "I didn't come looking for you, the question is, why are you near the area I usually hunt?"

Shade looked at the ground, "I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to see you again. I missed you! It's been days since we actually went hunting together."

Brago rolled his eyes, "Your so annoying. Your lucky Sherry isn't here."

Shade smiled, "Yes I am! Because now we can talk and have some good ol' fun!"

Brago's eyes widened, "I don't do fun, Shade. You should know that by now."

Shade's frown returned, "What happened to you? Ever since mom and dad died, you're a different Brago than I used to know."

Brago got up, "Shut up. I'm heading back to where Sherry is. You can either follow or run away like the coward you always were."

He started to walk away and before he could leave, Shade had jumped across the river and put her hand on his shoulder, "Wait. I just want to spend some time with you for a change. After all, you are my big brother you know."

Brago turned around and slapped her hand off, "Fine. Just one hour of togetherness and then I can beat you up all I want, deal?"

Shade frowned, "I wish you wouldn't beat me up, but, deal."

So, the two started to look for things to hunt. They soon came across a family of deer. The father looked wounded, and the mother and fawn were looking the other way. Brago glanced at Shade and saw that she looked ready. The two finally jumped out and attacked. Shade jumped on the deer's back and it started to swing her arund.

Brago slapped his forehead, "Let me." He released some gravity and the deer fell to the ground, along with Shade, "You still aren't strong."

Shade smirked, "Practice, dear brother."

Brago rolled his eyes and walked towards the deer on the ground, "Now to put this thing out of its misery."

He suddenly started to punch it really fast, leaving Shade standing to the side, wide-eyed. The deer finally died, and the two started to divide up the body. Shade started to much on a back leg and looked at Brago, "How did you get so strong?"

Brago shrugged, "Like I never was?"

Shade shook her head, "That's not what I meant! I just meant that ever since I came here, I just felt weaker. You still seem to be going strong."

Brago threw a leg bone to the side and grabbed another leg, "Well, al least you've gotten a little stronger. Two spells in two days, that's pretty amazing."

Shade smiled, "Thank you!"

Brago started to wonder, "How long have we been sitting here?"

Shade shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Yeah." Brago finished the other leg and said hesitantly, "I-I don't either…"

"Aw! Bragy's was having fun?"

Brago got up and frowned, "I was not! Just enjoying the meal, that's all…"

Shade also got up, "Yeah, sure!"

The time passed by quickly, and one hour turned into two hours. Brago finally decided it was enough, "Alright, I think we had better head back to our homes."

Shade stood there and took a deep breath, ready for some kind of impact, "Alright."

Brago stood there, arms folded, "What are you doing?"

Shade let the breath out, "You have to beat me up."

Brago smirked, "I decided I wouldn't."

Shade grinned and gasped, "Thank you so much!" She suddenly threw herself forward, hugging Brago, "I had so much fun, did you?" She looked up at him.

Brago stood there for a while with a frown. Finally he spoke, "Yes…I did."

Shade finally let go and waved, "Guess I'll see you around!" She started to run back to the house.

Brago stood there for a while, "What a sister."

He walked away, towards where he had left Sherry.

Well, I know it was short, but I think it was quite sweet! I don't know what I'll do with the next chapter…still trying to decide. Maybe I'll………………………………not telling!


End file.
